


Alone

by Lyn_Marie47



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_Marie47/pseuds/Lyn_Marie47
Summary: The setting is the scene after they find Will's body and Hopper is breaking the news to Jonathan and Joyce. This is what I imagined it would be like if it were in Jonathan's point of view.Also this is my first fanfiction so any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated!!





	Alone

Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. The way the lights from the police car glared through the window seemed to blend with sound of Hopper's voice like a distorted dream.  
"Our theory is that he crashed his bike...He wandered to the quarry, and he accidentally fell in." Hopper stated in a somber, steady tone. However, it sounded like he was underwater. Still, the message was clear.  
He's dead.  
The news slowly crept into me, like ice. I braced my hands against the armchair in the living room while Hopper tried to explain what happened. Mom stared back at the officer, a vacant, confused look on her face. It seemed like what he was saying just wasn't making any sense, but it did to me. Unfortunately, it was the only thing that felt real.  
My little brother is dead.  
My eyes began to burn and my nose started to feel runny. I tightened my grip on the edge of the armchair, willing the tears to go away. I couldn't break down, not right now. My mom needed me. She needed me now more than ever. Once I felt like I regained control, I took a breath and turned around to see Hopper and my mom. They were standing in front of the coffee table in silence. Hopper had finished what he needed to say and was now looking at my mom patiently, waiting for her to respond. My heart silently broke as she still looked confused. This whole week has been hell for her. I mean, it's been hell for me, too, but something about it had unhinged something inside my mom that terrified me. I hoped sadly that if anything, this news was closure for both of us.  
My mom's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"That's not my boy." She stated in disbelief. My heart sank at her words. She still didn't believe it. She still didn't understand, after everything that Hopper said, after all the news, Will was dead.  
Hopper began to speak, but was quickly cut off by mom.  
"I talked to him, a half hour ago."  
No.  
Mom started towards the cabinet by the kitchen. Opening the doors, she reached in and grabbed a bundle of Christmas lights. They were identical to the ones that now decorated our entire house.  
"Will is trying to talk to me through the lights." She had once explained this when I woke up one morning to find her sitting in Will's room. She must've grabbed every lamp in our house and placed it in his room. She had fervently believed that Will was "talking" to her through the flickering lights. I thought it was just her grief, trying to find meaning in what was happening. These progressing days told me that I was wrong.  
I stared at her as she explained to Hopper how Will was communicating with her.  
Stop.  
I felt my chest tighten and my eyes sting again.  
Stop.  
I numbly walked towards mom, desperate to reach her.  
"Mom.." my voice cracked past the lump in my throat. "Mom, please, please stop. You have to stop this." I reached out and grabbed her arms in a last ditch effort to pull her back to reality.  
"No. He's here and he's hiding from...from that thing!"  
My hands dropped to my sides.  
The monster. Before the cops reached us with the news, I found mom in the middle of the road on my drive back home. She looked frantic, scared out of her mind. She had explained to me that there was a "monster" in the wall of our house and that it was going after Will.  
I stared at mom as she tried to describe the thing to Hopper. I felt something inside me come undone. Hot tears began to find their way down my face. My chest tightened even more.  
My little brother is dead, and my mom has gone insane.  
I couldn't take it anymore. I backed out of the living room a few steps before turning and bolting for my room. I slammed my door shut behind me and collapsed to the floor in front of my bed. Sobs wracked their way through my chest as I grabbed onto the comforter.  
It's my fault. I should have been there for him. I should have protected him. Now, he's dead and my mom is gone and it's all my fault.  
These thoughts burned through my mind like a broken record. My breathing started to get shallow and my chest felt like a truck was laying on it.  
It's my fault, and now I'm alone.  
I rocked myself back until I was leaning against the wall. Tucking my head between my knees, I pulled my hands through my hair, tightly gripping fistfuls of it. I didn't care that it hurt, I just needed something to distract me from the desperate need to scream. I wanted so badly to scream and punch and claw until there was nothing left, until my knuckles were bloody and my body ached. I wanted so badly to come undone, but I couldn't. I couldn't because I didn't want to disturb Hopper and my mom. I also didn't want to because my mom had already come undone. I looked up at my desk at the other side of my bed. On top of my record player, I saw my white headphones I'd gotten last Christmas. I pushed myself off the floor and made my way towards the headphones. I plugged them into the player and slid them over my head as I set myself down on my bed for the night. The music that blared into my ears was welcome. I didn't even know what was playing, only that the noise was drowning out the noise in my head. I wasn't going to come undone, not like my mom. No matter how badly I wanted to, I still had to be strong. I began to feel the exhaustion of the day take its toll and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
I was alone, so I had to hold it together.


End file.
